


Firstly

by UnrealRomance



Series: Life is More [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman meets Jareth under some strange circumstances and inserts herself into his life.</p><p>Mostly because she's afraid that without her, he'll die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstly

"You look pale." Jareth says, sitting on his stony throne in an indolent, lazy pose. "Are you going to faint?"

"I'm fine." I say. I'm a little irritated with his nonchalance. " _You_ haven't come out of this castle in _days._ " I'm _always_ pale, and the jackass knows that.

"I'm a busy Goblin King, darling." He shrugs himself out of his throne with barely any effort and sparkles a little in the sunlight peeking through the windows as he walks over to me. "And need I remind you that _you're_ the one that bothers yourself with _me_ and not the other way around?"

"I can't just leave you to your own devices, you're liable to forget that eating is a 'thing you need to do' again." The first time I ever accidentally stumbled upon the goblin king's castle, he was emaciated and weak. Working magic and still alive through sheer force of will or something. His Labyrinth had crumbled around him, since he couldn't maintain it with all the power he was pouring into himself just to survive. "And you've never told me to leave."

He hums noncommittally and sweeps past me to the hallway.

In fact he's simplified his castle and made a path through the Labyrinth specifically _for_ me- so I don't really think he minds all that much.

Especially considering he's not really a king of anything or anyone anymore.

"Where are we going?" I call out as I chase after him.

"The Gardens." He responds.

He must be in a good mood today. When he's in a bad mood he'll use magic to shut me off from wherever he's going and grumble incoherently at me when I find him.

The castle is usually stationary now, since it's easy for me to get lost or panic when the room that should be there, isn't. Though sometimes he switches the rooms around just to fuck with me.

I follow him through stone corridors, beyond the castle's boundaries into a lush garden. It hasn't always _been_ lush. But now it's full to bursting with life and color. Thank god. That means he's healthy enough to maintain the magic for it.

I glance back at him from a tree trunk covered in glowing moss and blink when I realize he's gone.

"Jareth! Seriously, don't just disappear!" I walk further into the garden and cast my eyes around for the tall, skinny goblin king in tight pants and sparkle glitter.

"Hungry?" He appears right as I round a tree trunk. Leaning there, nonchalant, with a Peach in his hand.

"No, thanks." I deadpan. "Stop disappearing into the ether. What kinds of plants do you have here, anyway?" I ask the last part as I spin around, head tilted back to see all the jewel-toned leaves and fruits on some of the trees.

He takes a bite of the peach in his hand as he stops next to me. "They can produce whatever fruit I desire, so it matters not what they originally were."

"What about the willow trees?" I point at the weeping willows. "What can you do with those?"

He licks his lips and sends me a smirk. Something he hasn't done since I've known him, which is a good sign, I think. "Do you have a request?"

I roll my eyes and smile. "I dunno. Make the leaves change color and sparkle?" That seems to be what he likes best about these damn trees- and himself. The sparkles. The vibrancy.

He lifts a hand and flicks his wrist. "Like this?"

The leaves of the willow tree turn red, then blue, then back to green, shimmering and shining like neon lights.

"Wow." I walk up to the tree, stand under it. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself for this, you know."

"I don't know where you get the idea that I'm so fragile." He says, stalking up next to me, half-cloak fluttering a bit. "But I have completely recovered from my little..." He doesn't seem able to find the words.

"Jareth." I give him a look. "If you're all better, where are the traps and tricks in your labyrinth." I've checked up on the Labyrinths regrowth and they're not there. Not a single one.

He makes a face at me. "Perhaps I'm not in the mood."

"I think perhaps you should admit you need more time and take it slow." I roll my eyes. "So you don't end up almost killing yourself again."

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" He asks.

"It happened a week ago!" I exclaim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of many, I think.


End file.
